Tu Host Favorito
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Drabbles de distintos temas alrededor de Kyouya. Algo de KyoHaru porque no lo puedo evitar. Para la actividad del mismo nombre en fflandia.
1. Vestimenta

**Disclaimer: **Ouran no es mío. Los temas vienen de la actividad "Tu host favorito" en fflandia.

1. **-Vestimenta**

No, contrario a la opinión popular, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo usar trajes. Para alguien de la familia Ohtori, era completamente normal este tipo de vestimenta. La manera en la que uno se viste, dice mucho del tipo de persona. Los trajes de la familia Ohtori reflejaban justamente lo que eran: la Elite de la sociedad.

Claro que bajo las circunstancias actuales, hubiera preferido haber escogido algo diferente. Cuando había invitado a Haruhi a cenar estaba planeando una velada algo sencilla en uno de los restaurantes altos de la ciudad. No debía ser demasiado lujoso para no atormentar a Haruhi, pero sí quería que fuera algo especial.  
Cuando llegó en su limosina a recogerla y ella y su padre salieron en ropas cotidianas, supo que algo andaba mal. En el momento en que ambos le llevaron al albergue para cenar con los niños huérfanos, definitivamente se dio cuenta de su mala elección de ropa.  
Ahora que su traje de marca estaba lleno de papilla, yogurt, jugo y demás cosas extrañas que los niños mandaban volando en su guerra de comida, casi se daba de golpes contra la mesa.

Las cosas cuando salia con la familia Fujioka nunca salían como él lo planeaba y definitivamente no eran para usar traje.

– Las niñas dicen que pareces un príncipe Kyouya-sempai –le dijo Haruhi mientras se sentaba a su lado y quitaba restos de papa de su traje.

– No sabía que los príncipes estuvieran cubiertos de comida –le contestó algo enojado mientras se dedicaba a limpiar sus gafas de lo que parecían restos del pastel de chocolate.

– Claro que sí, –le contestó ella mientras quitaba más caramelo de su traje. –Con tanto postre encima, eres como un príncipe de dulce.

Kyouya miró escéptico a Haruhi durante unos instantes. Tenía que estar tomándole el pelo, pero no, ella sencillamente estaba comiendo el caramelo que quitaba de su traje.

– Claro que les dije que eras mi príncipe y que no pensaba compartirte. Pero que podía traerte a cenar una vez a la semana. ¿Qué opinas? –los ojos chocolate de Haruhi le miraban divertida mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a jugar con los niños y con su padre.

Kyouya se quedó pensando que Haruhi ni siquiera había esperado una respuesta. Por supuesto que no, sabía que Kyouya no podía negarle nada. Aún si tenía que mandar hacer más trajes para poder desperdiciar cada semana en la guerra de comida del albergue.


	2. Humor

**Dedicatoria: **para Hika-chan, que me pidió que lo continuara n.n

* * *

**Humor**

¿Que no tenía sentido del humor? Era una de las peores afirmaciones que había escuchado de Kyouya-sempai hasta el momento. Claro que lo tenía y lo estaba demostrando.

Tamaki se encontraba hecho un ovillo junto a la ventana del Host Club mientras gritaba por clemencia.

–¡Okasan! –El rey del Host Club se encontraba atemorizado. El muñeco maldito de Belzenef se acercaba peligrosamente con una rosa entre sus manos. Nekosawa-sempai reía maléficamente mientras trataba de esquivar la luz y llegar hasta Tamaki para entregarle la muestra de afecto.

–Espero que disfrutes tu regalo de San Valentin, Otousan. –En ese momento Kyouya decidió arreglarse las gafas, y un brillo malévolo pasó por ellas.

Definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo. Haruhi pensó que quizá a Kyouya no le había gustado la bromita que Tamaki-sempai había preparado para él en la mañana: aparentemente, según le habían contado, Tamaki había llenado el asiento de Kyouya de rosas rojas y le había dejado a su oso con una tarjeta que decía: "Con amor, de Otosan". No necesitaba que le contaran el arrebato de furia que había tenido el Ootori cuando todo el salón cuchicheaba sobre su amorío con el pelidorado.

Ahora se las estaba cobrando. Kyouya-sempai definitivamente tenía sentido del humor; que su sentido del humor fuera tan bizarro, era otra cosa.


End file.
